Wartime Rumours
by TheLightIsMine
Summary: It was just a rumour. Wasn't it?


_OK, people! The winner is announced. For the past few months you have been voting on my poll:_

_**Out of the following, which would you be most interested in reading if I wrote it? Basically, what do you want me to write next? **_

_**1. Another Aayla/Kit (M-rated)  
><strong>__**2. A Maris Brood fic (AU, in which her father is Darth Maul, likely M-rated)  
><strong>__**3. A Quinlan Vos fic  
><strong>__**4. Another one-shot on a character of your choice.**_

_And I can now reveal that the winner is** another Aayla/Kit, M-rated. **So congratulations to those A/K fans out there, and thank you to all those who voted. =D I hope you enjoy it._

_~TheLightIsMine x_

* * *

><p><strong>Wartime Rumours<strong>

It had been bothering him for some time now. It had started as a small niggling of worry in the back of his mind, quickly dismissed by simple logic and the sheer outrageousness of the suggestion. But as the rumours escalated, so did his concern.

Nautolan Jedi Master Kit Fisto was not usually one to feel worry or concern, his laid-back and unhurried manner never allowing for such feelings. Upon a few occasions, however, he was prone to feeling worried, especially in wartime, and especially when a certain Rutian Twi'lek Jedi was concerned.

Right now she was the uppermost thought in his mind.

It was distracting, of course, having a woman such as Aayla Secura lying naked next to him in his bunk. She had recently picked him and his remaining forces up from a planet too far gone to save, her ship being in close range and conveniently en route back to Coruscant. And if there was one person in the entire galaxy that knew how to soothe his wounds, it was her.

Thankfully the only people on board had been Aayla and her men, and the troopers' bunks were on a different level. So there had been no one around to hear or interrupt their passionate lovemaking.

It had been raw and heated, their bodies slick with sweat and their moans loud. Swiftly climax came, and at once he felt their Force bond reverberate with their shared passion and their minds touch. She had arched against him, raking her nails down his back hard enough to leave marks, and he had bitten her soft neck to contain his cry of release. Only once the shuddering waves of orgasm subsided and the couple were holding each other's warm bodies did the niggling thought return to Kit's conscience.

He sighed. Aayla giggled softly into his muscled shoulder and kissed it lightly.

"Mmm. I missed you, you know."

Kit chuckled deeply and pulled her closer. He'd forgotten how good her soft skin felt, and he traced the curves of her lithe back with the tips of his fingers. She laughed and nuzzled into his shoulder with her face.

"That tickles." She murmured. Kit just smiled. He needed to ask her about it, once and for all to put his mind to rest. But how to go about it...?

_You're awfully quiet, Kit. Something on your mind? _Her voice in his head was gentle and caressing, enveloping his mind in a soft haze. It almost made him forget what he needed to know, and instead made him want to take her in his arms and love her all over again. But he couldn't. Not before he knew.

He sighed again. _You're too perceptive sometimes, Aayla._

_I was trained by the best. _She grinned. "What's wrong, Kit?"

"Aayla, I..."

She giggled. "Yes?"

Kit groaned inwardly. This would not go well if she wasn't going to take it seriously.

"Aayla, please. I need you to be honest with me."

The smile faded from her full lips and her hazel eyes filled with concern. "Of course, Kit. Anything."

Kit took a deep breath. "There have been rumours going around, Aayla. The men think they're the only ones to know, but we Jedi often hear a thing or two." He sighed. "Sometimes I wish we didn't."

She stroked his muscled chest, moving down to trace the smooth lines of his abdominals. She wouldn't meet his eyes. A small alert went off in Kit's head. _Maybe she knows what I'm about to ask..._

"Anyway, there have been...certain rumours amongst the troops concerning you." He paused.

"They're men, Kit. They may be genetically engineered, but they're still _men_." She laughed lightly. "And I happen to be a very attractive woman. Men...spread rumours about attractive women. It happens." She shifted position slightly.

"Actually, these rumours weren't about..._just_ you." Kit cleared his throat, unsure of how to put this delicately. "They concerned a certain...clone Commander and yourself...Bly and yourself."

Aayla waited. "Yes? What about Bly and I?" Her hands on his abdominals were getting very distracting, especially when they strayed lower every now and then...maybe he could pick this up again later...

No. He needed to know _now_, before they were separated again, before they went off to other sides of the galaxy, possibly never to see each other again.

"They say that..." _Oh, for the sake of the Force, Fisto! Spit it out! _"They say that you and Bly have been having an affair." He cleared his throat again. "That you have...consummated your relationship."

"'Consummated our relationship'?" She laughed. "Speak _Basic_, Kit."

"That you have slept together."

"Oh."

Aayla was silent. The silence stretched and stretched, felt like it could stretch to infinity if it was allowed. Eventually, Kit could stand no more.

"Is it true, Aayla? Have you slept with Bly?" He was half reluctant to hear an answer. He felt cheated and despairing, so far from the high he had felt minutes ago when they had been lost in each other's minds and bodies. He didn't know why exactly he felt this way, as she had yet to answer him. But he felt as though her initial silence was all the confirmation he needed.

"What can I say?" He sighed despairingly. "Was I not enough?"

"Of course you are!" Aayla's voice was loud and indignant, almost explosive. It took Kit by surprise, his swirling eyes widening in surprise. She sat upright, fist clenched in wild anger. "I never...! We never...! Who started that rumour?"

Kit put an arm around her to calm her and pull her back to the bunk. "I'm not sure who started it. Rumours get passed around a lot." He murmured to her, at the same time reaching out with the Force to calm her aura.

She sighed, relaxing again. "I'm sorry, Kit. I'm just so strung up these days. I lose men, I lose battles, and I'm losing sight as to what this whole kriffing war is about."

"It's OK, Aayla. We all are." He waited for her to speak again.

"It's not true, Kit. By the Force, I could never do that to you. Bly is a good friend and we are very close, but I would never dream of hurting you like that. Besides," She grinned ruefully. "It would completely ruin the professional relationship between Bly and I. And he's far to adamant that the job should get done."

He stroked her face, tracing her delicate cheekbones. "So are you."

She nodded. "Bly and I have a lot in common. We're close." She smiled at him and brought her hand up to her face to cover his, creating the stark blue-and-green contrast in their skin colours Kit loved to see. "But not that close."

Kit nodded, his mind put to rest at last. He looked over at the chrono on the wall. He grinned.

_We still have five standard hours before we reach Coruscant._

She grinned._ What ever will we do to pass the time?_

"I can think of a few things." He cupped her other cheek with his other hand and brought their lips together in a heated kiss, tongues meeting and hands roaming, exploring places only the other knew about. Kit broke the kiss, lips kissing down her neck and collarbone, over the lovebite marking her skin.

_Have to figure out a way to disguise that soon. _His inner voice grinned.

Aayla moaned breathlessly. "Later..."

As his lips reached the swell of her breast, she arched her back and locked her legs around his waist, pulling her body towards him. His mouth reached her nipple, his tongue teasing it as she rocked her hips against his, eliciting a moan from him as she rocked against him harder.

His mouth left her breast to kiss her again, her sweet lips locking with his and her hands sliding around his neck to caress the sensitive spot there beneath his head-tails, as his hands found her other breast and started to brush the nipple gently, making her shiver and moan beneath him. Finally she rocked her hips against his hard length, silently pleading to him. Breaking the kiss, he met her eyes.

"Bly doesn't know what he's missing out on." He grinned at her, giving in.

He kissed her neck gently as he slowly-

_BOOM!_

The ship juddered and lurched violently as lights flashed to emergency power, giving everything a reddish glow. Aayla had to grab on to Kit to stop him from falling out of the bunk. A sharp knocking was heard at the door.

"General! The ship is under attack!" It was Bly. "The Admiral requests your presence on the bridge right away!"

Kit groaned. "Speak of the devil..."

Aayla laughed and smacked him. Then she sobered up. "Come on. We have a ship full of 327th Star Corps men to save, and there's no way in all Nine Corellian Hells I am letting my men die." She jumped off the bunk and began hastily throwing on her clothes. Kit followed her example, finally clipping his lightsaber to his belt before opening the door into the red lighted corridor.

As they reached the turbolift to the bridge, Kit sighed. "We'd better live through this." He grinned and leaned closer to her, kissing her neck. "We have some lost time to make up..."

"Mmm, indeed." She giggled and stepped into the lift.

"But if I were you, Kit, I'd stop listening to wartime rumours. They can often be...misleading." Aayla smirked.

Kit just smiled. "Indeed they can."

_Indeed they can._

* * *

><p><em>There you have it! Sorry if it's a bit short, but I was a bit stuck for inspiration on this one. But anyway, I hope you're all happy with it. I am, I think. Do not hesitate to PM me with ideas, I'm always looking for inspiration.<em>

_Thanks! Reviewers get love. =D_

_~ TheLightIsMine_

_x_


End file.
